What Has Changed
by otaku908
Summary: Times have changed., Neuroi are defeated. everyone has been separated but still keep in contact...except for Yoshika Miyafuji she has been gone for 2 years...what has happened, and now what is she like. First time making a fan fic so SORRY if it's bad :P but other than THAT i would like you to ENJOY :3 on HIATUS...sadly...
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

_**It had been 2 years since the Neuroi were utterly defeated and is now 1946. **_Now _Yoshika Miyafugi _is 17 and has regained her former magical powers, she has gone and studied abroad...noone has seen her since. _Former Strike Witches Unit Major Mio Sakamoto _now being 22 has now became a military instuctor and is no longer able to hone any magical powers due to losing them from the battle with the Noiron. _Former Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke _now being 20 years old is part of a different squadron for witches and has been degraded to a Major in the Unit due to certain reasons. _Lynette Bishop _is now 18 and has been upgraded to Flight Officer in the military and does duo witch missions with Perrine. _Perrine-H. Clostermann_ is still the same rank being a Flying Officer , at the age of 18 now and doing duo misson with Lynette. _Erica Hartmann _is now 19 years of age still ranking as Flying Officer investigates and works with Minna and Gertrud(trude) in their new Unit. _Gertrud Barkhorn _now being 21 is in the same Unit as Minna and Erica, also ranked the same as before being a Flight Lieutenant. _Francesca Lucchini _is still with Shirley but has transfered to the "Storm Witches" because of her breast touching fetish and the trouble she caused with it, she is now 15 and still ranks as Pilot Officer. _Charlotte E. Yeager (_also known as _Shirley)_ is 19 with the ranking of Flight Lieutenant and has also been forced to enter the "Storm Witches" Unit because of Lucchini's bad habits. _Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen _is with Sanya and traveling to keep the peace between 2 countries after the Neuroi were defeated, she has a ranking of Flight Lieutenant and is now the age of 19. _Sanya V. Litvyak _now being 16, she is travelling to keep the peace along with Eila, she is still a Night witch and does night patrol and also has a ranking of Flight Lieutenant as being promoted over the last two years.

**Mio's P.O.V. "Staff Breakroom Milatary Headquarters"**

_'it HAS been two entire years... i wonder how Yoshika is doing?'_ i was deep in thought _'i saw everyone a few weeks ago, everyone but her... maybe i'll go visit soon'. _"Hello earth to Mio" Minna was waving her hand in motion to get me to pay attention "hmm...what?" i spoke in response, she then leaned against the pale green wall with her arms folded across eachother "have you been listening to a _single_ thing i said?" she asked me questionly with both of her brows arched staring down "it depends...what were you saying?" i looked up answering with another question and she sighed. "Now what were you thinking about?" she looked at me again with the same expression "...Miyufugi" i had replied after a short, hesitant pause "hmm... well, we _should_ visit her" averting her eyes she gazed into the clear, broad sky " there have been some rumors saying that she has gained back her magical powers, so why don't we see for ourselves". Still looking at her i spoke in response "the others too, they'll want to see her." then Minna replied with, "we'll just have to see who we can contact and get to come" turning sharply Minna started to leave the Break Room and just before slipping out she said "but let's making it a suprise for Miyafugi" and with that last comment she left.

**Lynette's P.O.V. " Gallia"**

it had been yesterday that Minna had invited us over the phone to go and visit Yoshika. Perrine and I are currently not on any mission and have plenty of free time so we can go, but there is a problem of the concept 'when'. Recently there have been abrupt missions requiring us to help and fight wars between countries, and we never know when that may happen. There are also some left over Neuroi that end up on the planet sometimes and to destroy those are mainly our missions . I _really really_ miss Yoshika and want to go, Perrine agreed too!

-Time Skip- (next week)

Now we are leaving for Fosu Empire to meet up with the others in a exact month from now. I guess the ship will take a long time, but when i get to see her it won't matter. With a grin i got onboard Perrine behing me covering her mouth for a yawn.

**Trude's P.O.V. "Britannia Base"**

"HARTMENN GET OUT OF BED NOW! IT'S ALREADY AFTERNOON DO SOMETHING!" i screeched, "just 48...more...hours" she mumbled back. That just set me off, "WE ARE LEAVING IN 10 MINUTES TO SEE THE OTHERS, NOW HURRY UP" I flipped her off the blanket and she thudded to the floor, rolled over and drowsily sat up, i blushed furiously satring at the spot she practically _never_ had covered when i woke her up "put some panties on NOW!" i threw the piece of clothing at her face and turned, my face still apple red. In an amount of 15 days we would be meeting up with all the old members of "Strike Witches" that was disbanded. Although almost everyone except Miyafugi met up about 6 weeks ago. Sometimes i find myself wondering what is she doing because _no one _has contacted her... or have they tried. Who knows, but know we are going to see her again. Hartmann was now dressed and we set off for Fuso Empire and the meeting place.

**Shirley's P.O.V. "Storm Witches Unit Africa"**

Lucchini fondled with my breast as i was about to start the car. Giggling i said "are you ready?" right before starting up the engine, it howled when she replied "READY AS EVER!" screaming over the growls " HERE WE GOOOO!". Now on our way to the Fuso Empire, it will take a while but within 20 days we should be there. I can't wait to see everyone again and neither can Lucchini. We've also heard that Yoshika has regained her magic and we're going to suprise her, i wonder what she's been doing these past 2 years. None of our old units members have contacted her yet and no one has seen her either these past years. "i wonder how much she changed" i murmured under my breath some how though even though i practically whispered Lucchini responded saying " yeah, and her breast too!" giggling we continued on our way to the meeting point.

**Eila's P.O.V. "Orussia"**

Night Patrol was finally over. "hey, do you wanna take up that offer?" i asked Sanya looking up at the glinting moon being replaced by the blazing sun rising, we were flying back to base. "Which one?"i averted by sight back to her, she was staring at the rapidly changing scenery "about going to see Miyafugi" i replied simply. "Hmmm... sure, we haven't seen her in a long time have we? it'd be nice" a small crack of a smile started at the corners of her mouth "i wonder though...how different is she?" looking at me waiting for a comment on the "but i can't really imagine her being any different though" i smiled faintly and we reached the base. "We have to leave in a few days" and then we left to our bedrooms.

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

Mio, Minna,Lynette, Perrine, Trude, Erica, Shirley, Lucchini, Eila, and Sanya were all at the docks at Miyafugi's hometown in Fuso Empire. They set off for an Inn while talking about what she would be like now, and then set off for her house. "I bet she hasn't changed much" Lynette told the others confidently with a smile, "hmmm... yeah i can't really imagine it either" Eila commented on the matter " i mean her personality anyways" she then added. "Well i just hope those got bigger" Lucchini murmured, "i bet she got stronger!" Mio said triumphiantly. They then reached the house, Lynette knocked on the door and Miyafuji's mother answered. "Is Yoshika here?" she asked polietly "no. i am afraid not yet, she's is spposed to return sometime today is what she had said in her letter." Miyafuji's mother said in a soft tone everyones brows furrowed, they had never known she had left. " When did she leave?" Perrine asked in a slight angry tone, we had never even heard from her about it, " about 2 month's after she got home from the 'Strike Witches' she said she was going to study abroad". Just as she said that her face turned teary and she stared in shock at a person just a few meters from the group. Everyone turned around quickly to see who it was to find a person they didn't recongnize..but wait they did. It was Yoshika Miyafuji.


	2. Chapter 2- Unfamiliar

In utter shock they stared at the person who was so standing before them. She looked so _different_, actually she seem like an _entirely_ different existence. With a deep tone of brunette hair reaching down halfway of her back, distant hazel eyes filled with unfamiliar emotions, about as tall as Shirley now, bigger breasts and a slim, fit figure. She stood in a poised posture, one that represents you are in command and a almost sad expression. "Hey..." she said with a faint smile on her face, '_why is she so strange'_ the thought occured to Lynette, _not one of them_ recognized her at first. Looking more closely you could see fairly faded scars on her body that weren't there before, they were _after _the Neuroi were annialated. No one replied to her, they just kept staring 'why...why does she seem so..._abnormal' _Perrine wondered 'she is not like the cheerful Yoshika i know.. or knew at least...just what happened over the years?'. Then just before Mio was about to say something to her, an object came to Yoshika's direction at the speed of sound. Yoshika round house kicked and it blasted into the wood of an old lanky birch tree snapping the thin trunk in half. "_What was that?"_ Lynette blurted, but Yoshika showed no sign of responding. Instead she kicked off the ground and picked up a fast running pace chashing after something. She was out of sight now and most of them just stood there with their sights foucused on the ground, replaying what had just happened.

After realizing that the unknown article that Yoshika had kicked was still laid on the patch of ground where the grass had been scorched they turned they're sight to it. Squinting to see over the blazing sun, Shirley noted the unknown markings that were unfamiliar with her. Even though the object was somewhat _altered_ because of the impact of the kick, they could see the encarved ruins that was foreign to all in the group. Twists and turns with some letters that could be understood, you could tell that the original shape had been one of a flying object meant for warfare. With as many explosives as it had connected to it's embodiment, it could easily wipe out a fleet of ships by also being a fairly large form for a mobile craft that can become airborn. Minna inspected it with disbelief though, terror plastered on her face...what ever this was she knew. Slowly she backed up and was about to turn to leave but Mio grabbed her shoulder. "What are you thinking about" Mio questioned but got no reply,"what are you going to do?" still, no response she let Minna go of her grasp, rotated around and walked away but then spun around and commented, "I hope you know what this will get you into" and continued towards the Inn. Most of them followed but Erica and Trude stayed behind trying to comfort her.'What has _Yoshika _gotten into...just what _exactly _has she been doing these past years, this is trouble.

**N/A **

**Okay so autors note... sorry i can't really describe well and this is pretty short because of stupid homework :P but i'm gonna try and make the chapters longer k? well anyways hope you enjoyed :3 next chapters gonna be all about Yoshika's P.O.V. and the past 2 years... but i'm not gonna reveal it all, only a little every time hehe ;)**


	3. Chapter 3- 'Her Problems'

**(A/N) Kay well i promised on my profile that i would try to update every weekend sometime soooo here you go! Enjoy ^.^ (BTW i changed the format)**

_**-Flashback-**_

I was lost, cold and confused.

_'what had happened here?...where am i?' _Negative thoughts started to dwell in my mind slowly piling up.

"You're finally awake." A stranger commented as they walking into the room.

The one who had spoken to me was a female approximately in her 30's . She had shining raven black hair reaching down half of her back, with feminine features suchas as; soft pink lips, golden eyes, small petite nose,and you could see her nicely curved jawline, her body had filled out rather well too with full curves and such.

Wearing a simple white dress with ocassional lace on someparts, and she was wearing some flats matching the same blank shade along with a summer hat laced around the edges along with some of it shaped into a flower. She also was carrying a tray full of medical supplies, glimpsing down at my clothes i realized why she had them, but before i asked why i was here came the question of her identity.

"Wh...who are you?" i stuttered the question.

"Why little old me...now why would you want to know that?" she replied in a rather playful tone.

'_Little...old..her? why did she call herself old? i thought she was only..' _My thoughts were thrown off by her speaking again.

"Just kidding dear, the name is _Louise Harter _pleasure to be of your acquaintance."

My brows furrowed after hearing the name '_Louise Harter...now just where have i heard that name before..was it..' _once again i was cut short of my thoughts when she had spoke again, this time answering my question.

"So, by seeing your response you _must_ have heard my name somewhere before...right?" The tone of her voice was obnoxious but what she said was true, and i realized just where i heard it from before.

"Louise Harter first witch to _ever_ fight the Neuroi, accounted MIA and when her commanding officer reported the news he seemed to beam with happiness" i whispered under my breath.

Ignoring the pain that seared through my body i lifted myself up against the wall to leave. Just as i was limping out of the room Louise declared one thing.

"Now where do you think _you're _going? Did _I_ _ever say you could leave?" _slight anger was tinted in her voice. My thoughts started to race with confusion.

"Wh..what do you m...mean?" I was now turned around my mouth gaped open and eyes filled with a tinge of fear and confusion.

"Just what i said." she countered along with a snicker.

**-Flashback END-**

_Right now __**was not**__ the time to be thinking about __**her. **_That 'Thing' ahead should be my _first_ priority at the moment. But the thing i can't _believe_ is that _they __**reappeared**_ just after i left _that place_.

Utter disgust cast across my face. '_now i have to deal with __**her problems again'**_the images from _then_ popped up in my head for the millionth time; what _**I**_ had gotten into without even knowing or understanding the real problem.

Snapping back to reality i realized that '_it' _was gaining speed...and fast too, now speeding across the lumpy ground. When it had reached the water it had halted to a sudden stop. I noticed the boosters on what you _could_ cal it's _feet_ i guess, starting up, understanding what it was about to do i shifted my gears up by 2 (A/N she had new technology now and it can switch speeds like a car can shist gears it can too but more complex).

My engine stuttered for a short while then bursted out a roar, setting off after the '_thing_' that had just done the same. I put the gears up even higher and gained a sonic like speed, erupting upwards at an intense level managing to catch up almost instantly.

We were racing it seemed. This had gone on very long, but then abruptly ceased to try and run away. Slowly decending down to the ground, i lowered myself following after it. But then i recongnized my surrounding and where i was. I froze in shock and terror at the sight before me and then uttered to myself "why...why here of all places?"

**(A/N) Well i've decided not to tell you what exactly the 'thing' is but i promise you in a few chapters it will make sense :3 have a great day! hehe ~otaku908~**

**p.s. sorry for the shortness again...it looked longer in my notebook :P**


End file.
